


Old Dog

by batty4u



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, harvey feels old, mike feels harvey's getting sick of him, oh and harvey plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that he’d ever readily admit it to anyone, Harvey may have held some initial insecurities about finding himself infatuated with a man ten years younger than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys a mini-muse popped up and this is the result
> 
> The songs included are as follows:
> 
> Folsom Prison Blues, I Walk the Line, You are my Sunshine- Johnny Cash  
> At Last- Ella Fitzgerald  
> Dela- Johnny Clegg & Savuka  
> Christie Lee, Why Should I Worry- Billy Joel  
> Signed Sealed Delivered- Stevie Wonder  
> Down By The Riverside- Million Dollar Quartet  
> Hound Dog- Bessie Smith
> 
> And Lastly
> 
> Everlasting Light- The Black Keys
> 
> its a fun, silly fic, I hope you enjoy

Not that he’d ever readily admit it to anyone, Harvey may have held some initial insecurities about finding himself infatuated with a man ten years younger than him. There were moments where it felt a bit creepy, like he’d finally become an old man and was preying on the young and naive. It wasn’t true, Mike was almost thirty, his naivety had apparently ended at the age of eleven. And ten years, in the grand scheme of things, really wasn’t that long of a time. He was still young, still fit, still handsome, why wouldn’t a kid ten years younger than him find him attractive?

It took six months for Mike to kiss him. Or for him to kiss Mike. One way or the other, they’d spent the ending of a long winded and boring fundraiser in the coat room locking lips like high schoolers until Donna found them and sent them home. And after that night Harvey’s insecurities started getting a little harder to manage. They didn’t have a thing, both of them agreed that a thing was too risky and neither of them were ready for said thing. 

But that hooking up in the coat room thing kept happening.

It happened in the file room, the town car behind the partition, the elevator that night they both were stupid and got higher than kites. It kept happening and each time Harvey got more and more worried about something that had never really worried him before.

What if Mike got bored of him?

They hadn’t agreed to a formal relationship, Mike’s decision, and Harvey was glad for it. But they had a rhythm and a rhyme to their fooling around and Harvey couldn’t help but worry that maybe, soon, Mike might get bored of him. 

Donna assured him it was an irrational worry. 

But an irrational worry was still a worry that nagged at him in the waking hours of the night, on those nights when Mike didn’t follow him home. 

He did alright keeping it quiet for the first two months of their thing.

Then maybe, while they exchanged their usual banter, he might have let something slip.

“God forbid you get bored of me, Mike.”

Mike looked up at him in mild surprise and maybe, Harvey thought, he’d put a bit too much bitterness into the words. “Me? Bored? Of you?”

Harvey just shrugged. “Crazy things happen.”

“Harvey.”

“You have a patent to file. Shoo.”

Mike watched him for a moment, puzzled, his blue eyes studying Harvey’s face in that way that always made Harvey feel small and vulnerable. But he just nodded and left without any sort of biting remark. 

That should have been something that worried Harvey. But he shook it off and did what he did best, ignored his feelings and worked. 

As he did, Mike filed the damn patent and sat fuming at his desk.

“Nice face, Ross,” Kyle said as he passed.

“Prettier than yours.”

Part of him was glad that he and Kyle had reached a point in their working relationship that a comment like that earned him a sharp smile and a- “Only today”, instead of a nasty sneer and thumbtacks on his chair. 

Kyle made three rounds of the bull pen and dropped off four files to various partners before stopping in front of Mike’s desk again. 

“Ok no seriously, why are you making that face?” He asked, leaning on the wall of Mike’s cubicle. “I’m starting to think you know if someone’s getting fired today.”

“No, no that’s not… Is someone?”

“Always a possibility. And Louis has been in a mood lately.”

“He’s always in a mood.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Kyle glanced around to make sure Louis wasn’t making his way towards them. “It’s not like I care or anything but what’s going on?”

Mike laughed softly. “Oh no like you’d ever care.” he sat back in his chair and sighed. “My friend has this weird problem and I don’t know what advice to give him.”

“And the problem is?”

“I thought you didn’t care?”

“I don’t but I need some sort of entertainment.”

“Alright, well my friend Gino has this problem and I-”

“Gino?”

“Yes, Gino.”

“You actually have a friend named Gino?”

“He’s italian.”

“No shit does he run a pizzeria too?”

“Okay asshole do you want to be entertained or not?”

Kyle waved for him to continue. 

“Well he’s got this problem and I don’t know what to tell him cause I’ve never been in his shoes before.”

“And what’s the problem?”

“He’s seeing this older guy, I mean like ten years older-”

“Sugar daddy?”

“No, actually casually dating.”

“Missed opportunity on his part.”

Mike laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell him. Anyway, his boyfriend is worried that Gino’s getting bored of him, I guess because of the age difference? And Gino doesn’t know what to do.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Well is he bored?”

“No, no he’s crazy about the guy.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Kyle asked. “I mean just tell your friend to give the guy a few good fucks, spice things up, have some fun, until the guy realizes that your friend doesn’t plan on going anywhere.” He shrugged. “I dunno, sluttiness can be a big turn on.”

“And if Gino isn’t a slut?”

“He’s dating a guy ten years old than him. There’s a bit of sluttiness in him already.”

Mike couldn’t really deny that. “So what, tell him to be a slut for this guy?”

“Not in those words exactly but yeah. I mean they’re probably trying to be reserved half the time right? To keep up appearances?”

“Yeah.”

“Does that upset Gino?”

“Sometimes.”

“Good, ok, then fuck the appearances. Let the other guy know he’s too good for Gino to behave.”

That…. That could work, Mike realized.

“Well, well, Kyle you’re surprisingly good at relationship advice.”

“Sex advice. I can give sex advice like no ones business Ross. You keep your gooey relationship bullshit to yourself.”

“Noted, thanks man.”

“Yeah, yeah, stop staring at your computer like you’re trying to be a jedi,” Kyle told him, wandering back to his desk.

“I’m more of a Jedi than you.”

“Bitch, I’m Han fucking Solo.”

Mike laughed and switched off his computer. “And I’m sure you’d look wonderful in those tight pants.”

Kyle just grinned at him and settled in at his desk to finish his work. Mike took the time to make a few calls, ways of executing Kyle’s suggestion already coming into focus. He may have had to use a favor or two, but it’d be worth it if Harvey’s petty insecurities were finally put to rest.

Harvey was right where Mike had left him when he stopped in about an hour later.

“Hey do you need me for the rest of the day?”

Harvey looked up with a frown. “Why you got something better to do?”

“I was hoping to see Rene, actually.”

Harvey stared at him. “You hate going to see Rene.”

“I do. But I need a new suit or two.”

That earned him a confused scowl. “Why?”

“You’re always telling me to keep my closet up to date. I don’t have many spring suits so I thought getting at least fitted might be a good idea. And I dunno, I thought he might have some advice for non-work apparel.”

Harvey grinned. “It’s a miracle, I’ve finally gotten through to you.”

“Hardy har, can I go or do you need me to save the world this afternoon?” Mike asked, tacking on a purred “Captain?”

He always enjoyed the way the tips of Harvey’s ears turned red when he did that. The nervous glance to the door was amusing too. “Uh no. You go, just keep your phone on so I can call you if the Romulans do invade.”

“Aye, aye keptin.”

He loved the small smile that Harvey always thought Mike couldn’t see even more.

Rene was puzzled when Mike showed up for his appointment. 

“It’s rare I have appointments scheduled for the same day,” He said, looking down his nose at Mike. “Rarer that I agree to them. But you’re here so-”

“Thank you, Rene, really.”

“Whatever, now what’s it you need from me today? I mean you are in need of a spring wardrobe but we have some time for that. If you’re taking initiative I’ll admit I’m proud and surprised.” 

Mike pulled off his jacket and took the scotch offered by Rene’s assistant with a nod of thanks. “I had hoped to at least do a fitting for those. But I need something a little unorthodox for a plan of mine.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Think of it as a seduction of sorts.”

The look on Rene’s face was a priceless mix of shock and glee and Mike couldn’t fight a mischievous smile of his own. “Oh Mr. Ross you’ve gone and grown up on me. I’m delighted. Now,” Rene hooked his arm with Mikes and started walking them around the store. “Who, might I ask, are we seducing?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“No one keeps secrets better than tailors, I assure you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Harvey.”

Rene stopped in his tracks and stared at Mike. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Have you-”

“More than once.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh you lucky boy.”

“But-”

“But?”

“He’s worried I’m getting bored with him.”

Rene nodded solemnly as they began walking again. “I see. That tends to happen with men his age. So you want to reassure him.”

“Yes but you know how he is, he won’t listen.”

“No, he won’t. You’ll need to grab him by the scruff and make him see sense.”

“I thought you might be able to help me.”

Rene stopped and stepped back to assess Mike. “What did you have in mind?”

“Something just bordering slutty for work, but with a heavy dose of class so he won’t yell at me.”

“High Class Call boy?”

“Can you do that?”

Rene scoffed. “Course I can.”

“And maybe some advice on what to wear outside of work?” Mike hazard to ask.

Rene’s face lit up like it was Christmas. “How long do I have you?”

“All afternoon.”

“Excellent.”

It was the first time Mike ever really enjoyed visiting Rene and he was sure, as he left with a stupidly expensive amount of new clothes, that it wouldn’t be the last. He got his hair trimmed that night, even bought a little bit of new eye makeup because he was pretty sure whatever he had from his college club visits had long since gone bad, and went home to hatch a proper plan. 

 

It wasn’t often Mike enjoyed people staring. Actually he hated it more often than not. Made him feel like he was back in school being ridiculed by his classmates. But there was something pretty satisfying about stepping out of the elevator the next morning in one of Rene’s “Call Boy” suits, of sleek, tight fitting silver fabric and an almost sheer white silk shirt, with a dark navy tie, and having the receptionists all stare as he walked past. It was even better when Kyle looked up, dark eyebrows rose and smiled.

“How’s Gino doing?”

“Taking your advice.”

“Good man.” He nodded to Mike’s suit. “I like it.”

“Thanks.”

“You wearing eyeliner?”

“Goodbye, Kyle.”

A wolf whistle followed him down the hall and he couldn’t help but grin. It was nice to get the attention. 

Donna’s look of wholly amused shock even got him to do a slow spin when he reached her desk. She applauded with a laugh.

“Did Rene paint that on you this morning?”

“What too tight?”

“Oh no, not in the slightest.” She twirled her finger to get him to spin again. “What on earth brought this on?” Mike glanced into Harvey’s vacant office and Donna made a noise of understanding. “Oh he let slip that little irrational worry of his didn’t he?”

“He did.”

“And this is your reassurance? Looking like a Call Boy?”

“I’d make a great Call Boy, c’mon.”

“You’re certainly bendy enough.”

“Thank you.”

“So really, this is your plan?” Donna asked again.

“This is stage one.”

“Explain.”

“He thinks I’m bored of him. What better to way to prove I’m not than getting dressed up for him and solely him?”

“I can think of a few better ways.”

“Oh I can to,” Mike leaned in with a grin. “That’s why this is stage one.”

“You’re a devious little shit and I think I love it.”

“I learned from the best.” He said, setting down the coffee he’d been hiding behind his back and leaning against the cubicle wall so his hips were cocked at just the right angle.

“Yes, you did.” Donna smiled at him. “Cross your ankles and arch your back a bit more.”

Mike did as he was told. “When’s he going to be in?”

Donna glanced at her computer. “In five, four, three, two-” she pointed to the corner where, on the count of one, Harvey’s footsteps could be heard.

“Donna I need to reschedule Wester’s meeting today and get me the aaaaah-”

Mike looked over his shoulder at him. “Hey, boss.”

“What on god’s earth are you wearing?” Harvey sputtered, sputtered, and Mike was mentally adding it to the list of best moments of his life.

Mike stood straight, a slow, deliberate movement that had Donna grinning at him, and spread his arms so Harvey could see the suit better. “What you don’t like it?”

Harvey just stared.

“Rene thought it’d suit my thinner frame.” Mike did a slow twirl and he thought he heard Donna choking back her laughter at Harvey’s expression.

“Did he paint it on you?” Harvey asked in a tight voice.

“No, Harvey. There’s still some room, don’t worry.”

“Uh huh.”

“You don’t like it?” Mike asked again with a sad dip in his voice and a purposefully distraught expression.

“Ah no I uh. It… It looks uhm… Good.”

“Really?”

Harvey just nodded.

“Oh good! I’ve got a black one just like it so I had hoped you would.”

Harvey’s jaw did that thing that only happened when he was trying his best to hold onto his self control and he nodded shortly.

Another thing to add to the Best Moments of Mike’s Life list.

“Well just. Yeah, glad you uhm…. Right,” Harvey said looking deliberately at Donna. “Reschedule the meeting if you can and get me the papers for Johanns.”

“Johanns’ already on your desk.”

“Good.” Harvey walked past Mike without looking at him. Donna grinned up at Mike and nodded for him to follow. Mike did a little shimmy that made her laugh and followed after Harvey with a wide grin, closing the door behind him.

“You don’t like the suit do you?” Mike asked as Harvey hid behind his desk.

He didn’t look up. “It’s fine.”

“Fine?”

“I’m not sure what you want me to say Mike.”

Donna waved for him to go on and stood so everyone who passed would see her first and not the two of them in the office. Mike needed to take her shopping or something one of these days. He walked up to Harvey’s desk and braced himself against it. 

“Well considering I got it for you, I’d hoped it’d be something a tad more enthusiastic than “It looks fine”.” Mike said, dropping his voice and octave so it was low and just intimate enough to get Harvey to look up. 

“You got it f-” Harvey blinked and leaned closer. “Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“Maybe.” It was a soft brown that brought out his eyes but was simple enough to just look like he had thick eyelashes from a distance.

“Oh my god, Mike.” Harvey hissed. “Are you insane?”

“I thought you liked it when I played up my twinkish features-”

“We are at work.”

“That just makes it more fun.” Mike shrugged and stood. “But fine, if you don’t like it I’ll back off.”

He turned to go, taking a few steps for the door.

“Mike wait.”

He stopped, Donna pretending not to watch them, and turned slowly, to find Harvey only a step away. “Yes?”

“I like the suit. It looks good,” he said softly. “Really, really good. You just threw me off.”

“That was the idea.”

“The eyeliner might be a bit much.”

“But you like it.”

Harvey leaned in for a better look and nodded. “I do.”

“Thought you might.”

“But I have to ask-”

“Hm?”

“Commando? Because those pants are far too tight for your usual boxers.” Harvey’s voice was tight and a little breathless and Mike wanted to do a victory dance.

Instead, he settled for leaning in close, so their bodies were slotted together, and pressing his lips against Harvey’s ear. “I guess you’ll just have to look and see, won’t you.” 

Harvey froze, giving Mike the chance to roll his hips teasingly before scurrying out of the office. Donna didn’t even see him go, she was too busy hiding her face in her hands to keep from laughing. Mike went back to the bullpen, determined to be on his best behavior, and wait for the slow unraveling of Harvey’s self control to reach it’s peak.

By lunch, Harvey was dragging him into the file room and locking the door behind him. 

“You are un-fucking-believable,” Harvey snapped, shoving Mike against the back wall. 

“And you fucking love it.”

“You are a goddamn distraction.”

“You’re not denying that you love it though.” Mike pulled off his tie and started undoing his shirt as Harvey pulled off his jacket. “How long do we have?”

“Probably twenty minutes at most.”

“Oh good.” Mike grinned and dropped to his knees before Harvey could object, making quick work of turning Harvey to press him against the wall and undoing his fly.

“What the hell brought this on?” Harvey asked, breathless and flushed.

“Brought what on?” Mike asked. He smiled up at Harvey, cock in hand and the strangled noise that left Harvey made Mike extra grateful for his memory.

“Th-this. You. This,” Harvey said, words failing him as Mike sucked him down and out all his focus on giving Harvey one of the best blowjobs of his life. So far. Mike was willing to believe he could always do better. “God you have never-”

Mike pulled off and slid to his feet, undoing his own fly. “Never what? Made a move during work hours?”

“No, we haven’t because it’s risky,” Harvey somehow manage to scold.

“And yet, here we are.”

“Are you wearing a goddamn thong?”

“Seemed more professional than a jockstrap.”

“Fucking-”

They hadn’t gotten off that way since they first started their thing, rocking against each other, Harvey’s hand curled around both their cocks, moaning into each other’s mouths to try and keep quiet. It was perfect, desperate, and over far too quickly. 

“I think you got cum on my suit,” Mike whined.

“I did not.”

“You did so, right there.”

“No one is going to be looking at a spot on your crotch when your ass is on display in those pants, Mike.”

“Fair enough.” Mike wiped at the spot. “Rene’s gonna kill me though.”

“You can send it to my dry cleaners, they’ll get it out.”

Mike kissed him. “You’re not mad?”

“No. But we have six minutes before one of your moronic coworkers tries to get in here.” Harvey said shoving Mike to the door. “Back to work.”

“Ok you suck at pillow talk.”

“Go,” Harvey repeated, trying not to laugh.

Mike braced himself against the door. “Can I come over tonight?”

“Mike-”

“It’s been over a week. I wanna come over.” Harvey was quiet. “I can break in.”

“I could get a restraining order.”

Mike grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Harvey rolled his eyes and kissed him. “Yes, you insufferable brat, you can come over, if you go back to work and stop distracting me.”

“Done.”

Mike was on his best behavior for the rest of the day. He even ignored an amused and knowing smirk from Kyle.

He didn’t wear the second slutty suit to work the next morning. Two days in a row would be distasteful. And besides, the first one was still recovering at Harvey’s condo, waiting to visit the dry cleaners. 

“Can we go out tonight?”

Harvey looked up from his phone. They were seated at the breakfast bar, stealing bacon and eggs from each other’s plates as the sun rose. “Out?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

“I thought this wasn’t a date thing.”

“It’s not, But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a kind of date.” Mike shrugged. “I just thought it’d be fun. Grab dinner, go dancing or something. It’s friday, Harvey.”

“Dancing.”

“Yeah, dancing. I’m sure you’ve been to a club before,” Mike grinned at him before popping a piece of bacon in his mouth. 

“Not since college.”

“Careful Harvey, you’re dating yourself.”

Harvey scowled at him. “You want to go on a date.”

“Yes. With you.”

“Dinner and dancing.”

“Or just dinner, drinks, and fucking. Whatever floats your boat, Captain.”

Harvey’s ears turned just a little bit red. “And if I say no?”

“Then I will just have to show off my new jeans to someone else.”

It was mean, Mike knew it was mean. But Harvey was worried and they’d never been exclusive. Part of this whole reassurance was making it clear he wanted Harvey only.

“Rachel might like to see them.”

“I’d rather you see them.”

“I don’t know Mike, Rachel is quite attractive.”

“Then we’ll have a threesome, but I tell you now, she’ll never agree to it.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“She doesn’t sleep with assholes.”

Harvey laughed. “Wise choice.”

“So…”

“Alright, we’ll go out.”

“You won’t regret it.”

“Last time someone said that I was hungover in a Las Vegas jail.”

“Oh my god, you have to tell me that story.”

Harvey glanced at his watch. “Oh look at that, we have to leave for work.”

“Harvey come on-”

“I’d hurry or you’ll be late and will have to take the subway to work,” Harvey said, dumping his dishes in the sink.

“You have to tell me the Vegas story!”

“Bye Mike.”

Mike took the subway into work.

 

It wasn’t nearly as fun as the day before. No eyeliner, no fancy suit, it was dull in comparison. Mike did his best to keep out of Harvey’s way unless they were working, overdoing the attention might weird the old man out. He and Kyle exchanged updates on Gino while they tossed little paper planes across the pen to each other. It was nice enough. Ben made a rare appearance too, calling Mike down to his office with a software update for Mike’s personal laptop.

“Heard there was an expensive prostitute in the building yesterday,” Ben said causally, typing away on the keyboard as Mike sat on his desk.

“Oh did you now?”

“I did.” Ben looked up at him with a small smile. “Know anything about that, Michael?”

“Can’t say I do, Benny.”

An eyeroll. “I have video proof.”

“God, you’re so creepy sometimes.”

“I deleted it from the main server, mind you.”

“Remind me to bring you bacon tomorrow.”

Ben sat back in his chair. “I’m essentially your secret keeper, you know that right?”

Mike laughed. “Look we do our best to pick spots without cameras but-”

“You seem to be having trouble lately. You practically groped him in his office.”

“Look there’s a point to it alright?”

Ben waved a hand. “Whatever you say Michael. Just text me if I’m going to find him bending you over a desk in the future.”

The image left Mike horribly distracted for the rest of the morning. It wasn’t until he was summoned by Harvey for their afternoon meeting that he was able to shake it off.

“Mike!” Rachel poked her head of her office as Mike passed, going to meet Harvey by the elevators. 

“Yeah?” Mike asked, catching sight of Harvey heading towards him.

“You want to grab dinner tonight?” Rachel asked, leaning against her doorframe. “I found a new Thai place I want to try.”

Harvey stopped a few feet away and Mike looked over at him. Normally, if they wanted to keep up appearances, he’d say yes to Rachel’s offer. Harvey knew that. So when Harvey shrugged and hid whatever disappointment he had, Mike wasn’t surprised.

“Actually, Rachel, Harvey and I have plans.”

The surprise on Harvey’s face was added to the ever growing list.

“Oh,” Rachel said, surprised as well. “Work stuff?”

“Personal,” Mike shrugged. “Donna thinks we should balance work with a bit of get to know each other time.”

Rachel nodded. “Fair enough. Have fun then.”

“We can do Thai next week?”

“Definitely.”

“Awesome.” He turned to Harvey. “Ready to go, Boss Man?”

Harvey just turned to go without a single word. But his jaw was doing that thing again, so Mike followed with a smile.

“You could have gone with Rachel,” Harvey said once they were in the elevators.

“I know.”

“You know.”

“I want to go out with you.”

Harvey nodded slowly, sliding his hands into his pocket. “Alright.”

 

They agreed to meet at Harvey’s around seven, giving Mike time to rush home, shower, change, and doll himself up (yes it sounded hilarious in his head), before going to meet Harvey.

Getting into the skinny jeans Rene had picked out for him was something akin to an Olympic Event. Mike wrestled with them across his apartment, swearing in a tongue that would have made old wizened sailors proud of him, until he was able to button the jeans and examine himself in the mirror.

Slutty was a pretty good summary for how they looked.

They were perfect.

 

Harvey was sure he had a minor stroke when he turned up at his condo to find Mike lounging on his couch looking more like jailbait than an attorney.

“Before you say it, no, these weren’t painted on.” He said, stretching obscenely so that the already tight fitted and short tank top he was wearing rode up his stomach.

“Jesus H christ...”

“You like?” 

“I uh…” Harvey blinked. “I might get arrested but yeah you look great.”

Mike laughed and rolled off the couch. “You’re not gonna get arrested.”

“You look like a trashy college kid.”

“And still completely legal.” Mike stepped into Harvey space and took his briefcase from him. He set that aside and helped Harvey out of his jacket. “I’d have thought you’d be excited.”

“What makes you think I have a kink for jailbait?”

“Oh not Jailbait, me as Jailbait.”

“Again, what makes you think that’s my thing?”

At that distance he could easily see the dark eyeliner framing Mike’s eyes and making the blue of his irises pop. It made Harvey’s breath hitch as Mike slid closer and trailed his finger down the front of Harvey’s vest, down to the button on his trousers. 

“This is a pretty good indication.” Mike rocked against him and Harvey hissed at the pressure against his growing erection.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Do you really not like it?” Mike asked in a breathy voice. “I can change if you don’t.”

“No, no, don’t do that,” Harvey said, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of the tight jeans and pressing his forehead against Mike’s. “I’m just surprised. You just keep surprising me.”

“Well that’s good right?”

“Maybe.” Harvey kissed him. “Though I can’t help but wonder where all of this has come from.”

“What’s wrong with me wanting to show off for you hm?” Mike nipped at his bottom lip. “Maybe I just wanna take you out and make everyone jealous.”

“A bit spontaneous of you though.”

“You hate to be bored.” Mike pulled back. “Go on and get dressed, we’ve got a date.”

Harvey did as he was told and later, after dinner and drinks at their favorite bar, after Mike had dragged him into a club Harvey didn’t know the name to, he finally stopped worrying about Mike’s behavior. 

It was hard to worry, with Mike grinding against him in the dim colorful light of the club, with the music loud enough to drown out his thoughts, with Mike’s mouth sliding messily against his.   
It was hard to worry about whether he’d be wanted in the next week or the next month, with Mike dragging him to the back room, tipsy on cocktails and pheromones. He couldn’t worry when Mike begged to be fucked despite the crowd in the next room. And god, he couldn’t think, not even a little, when he fucked Mike, bareback, just enough lube, arms wrapped around him tight, their voices drowned out by the music pulsing through the wall. 

It just didn’t matter. 

In the morning however, it started to.

Harvey woke up sore and hungover, Mike draped over top of him, eyeliner smudged around his eyes, still fast asleep. He felt achy and tired. 

He felt old.

*

Harvey expected monday morning to be relatively normal. Mike seemed pleased with himself, grinning at him as they exited the elevators to start the day, Mike wearing a proper suit.

Donna stopped him outside his office.

“Jessica wants you.”

“But I haven’t had time to even cause trouble, what could she possibly-”

“Just go, and get it over with.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

Harvey sighed and turned around, making his way back to Jessica’s office, only to find a familiar head of whiskey colored hair sitting with her on the couch, making Jessica laugh as they shared coffee and pastries. 

“Marcus?”

His kid brother looked up when he entered and beamed. “Surprise!”

“What the hell are you doing in New York?” Harvey demanded as Marcus got to his feet, giving Harvey the chance to pull him into a tight hug.

“Music conference. The school sent me. Thought I’d stop in and surprise everyone.”

“You knew about this?” Harvey asked Jessica over Marcus’ shoulder.

She shook her head. “No, for once, I didn’t.”

Marcus dragged Harvey over to the couch to join them. “But this is why she wanted to see you. I promise you’re not in trouble.”

Harvey dropped down with a laugh. “Not yet anyway.”

“Not yet,” Jessica sipped her coffee. “Though, since you’re both here, I feel like it’s the perfect time to ask you both for something.”

“And what would that be, Jessica?”

“A birthday present.”

Harvey had almost forgotten. 

Saturday was Jessica’s fiftieth birthday. She hadn’t wanted anyone to know yet, her own vague insecurities making it an awkward conversation to have. And it was startling, being reminded of this woman’s, this formidable, invincible woman’s, age and mortality.

She saw the surprise on Harvey’s face and laughed. “Don’t worry Harvey, it won’t be your first born or your soul.”

“Well you own the latter already.”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” She looked at Marcus then. “It does involve you though.”

“Anything, Jessica.”

*

“She wants you to what?” 

“Sing.”

Donna sat next to Marcus on Harvey’s office sofa, Harvey in the armchair. “I would not have guessed.”

“Well technically she wants me to head the band at her party,” Marcus clarified. 

“Then what do you have to do with it?” Donna asked Harvey.

Marcus answered. “She wants us to sing together, at least three songs.”

“Oh my god,” Donna laughed. “Harvey are you gonna do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You should.”

“I’m out of practice.” Harvey said, running a hand over his hair. “And I don’t like the majority of the people here enough to sing in front of them.”

“You should still do it.”

“Why?”

“Jessica asked,” Marcus said simply. 

“Mike would love it,” Donna added.

Harvey groaned. “That is not the topic of this conversation, Donna.”

“Who’s Mike and why would he love it?” Marcus asked.

“Oh did Harvey tell you about his wonderboy associate?”

“Yeah, wait is it the same Mike?”

“Same Mike.”

“You’re sleeping with him?” Marcus asked in a high whisper.

“Why is that your conclusion?” Harvey snapped.

“Because you don’t care if anyone is impressed by you unless you want to sleep with them or work with them or destroy them,” Marcus said with a shrug. “And you wouldn’t hurt this kid, you talk about him like he’s the sun.”

“I do not-”

“And you already work with him sooooo-”

“Okay, yes, yes we’re sleeping together,” Harvey hissed at his brother. 

“Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because they can get in a lot of trouble, supposedly,” Donna replied with a wave, like it was nothing. “But he’s crazy about him.”

“Donna-”

“Honey, you are.”

“Well that’s great! Dude you’re actually in a relationship this is awesome,” Marcus said with a laugh, clapping Harvey on the upper arm. “Why don’t you seem happy about it?”

Donna waited for Harvey to explain. When he didn’t, she sighed and spoke for him.

“He feels old.”

“Dude, you’re like forty.”

“Mike’s barely thirty, Marcus,” Harvey said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

Marcus shrugged. “Again, I’m not seeing the problem.”

“Harvey thinks Mike’s gonna get bored,” Donna stage whispered. 

The sputtering, incredulous, offended noise Marcus made in response made Harvey glad his brother was in town. “That’s fucking ridiculous! Harv, really, this is you we’re talking about.”

“That’s sweet, Marcus, but c’mon. Would you stay with someone ten years older than you for the long haul?”

Marcus stared at him. “Is that what you want?”

“What?”

“Are you actually in this for the long haul?”

Harvey shrugged. “I dunno. It feels that way.”

“Holy shit.”

“Marcus…”

“No, really. Holy shit.” Marcus laughed. “Harvey this is big, dude.”

“Yeah, well, hence the worry that he’s going to get bored.”

Marcus thought for a moment, Donna leaving them to it with a roll of her eyes. “You gotta sing.”

“What?”

“Look, not just cause Jessica asked you to. You gotta sing cause it’ll make Mike adore you all over again.” Marcus scooted forward. “I’m serious Harvey.”

“I’m out of practice.”

“You’re a Specter. You’re never out of practice.” Marcus scolded. “And look, if you don’t want him getting bored, surprise him, make him fall in love with, or in lust with, you all over again. Singing will do that. Has he ever seen you sing?”

Harvey shook his head. “I haven’t sang for anyone in almost seven years.”

“Then it’s perfect!”

“I don’t know Marcus.”

“Hey, when have I ever steered you wrong?” Harvey raised an eyebrow. “I mean when it’s important.”

And that was how Harvey got suckered by both his brother and his boss before ten am.

*

They didn’t get a chance to meet that week, work keeping them busy and exhausting them to the point that sex seemed more effort than it was worth. That and Marcus staying at the condo made it a bit awkward. Mike was worried that maybe he’d come on too strong, maybe Harvey didn’t like the overtly sexual behavior. Maybe he was rethinking things. Oh god what if he realized that Mike wasn’t mature enough for this. Of course he was, Mike was mature enough for a healthy, theoretically no feelings relationship. 

But what if Harvey decided he wanted someone more like Scottie after all. 

Mike spent most of the week in a quiet panic, his own insecurities flourishing in his little cubicle and empty apartment. Harvey on the other hand, was slowly working around his.

Saturday night came and the firm, along with many of their clients and friends, turned up at the Juniper Ballroom for Jessica’s birthday party. There was a faint, old school Jazz club vibe to the decor and the music, Marcus having arrived early to practice and prepare the band. When Harvey and Mike arrived, separately of course, appearances were everything, he was already leading them in a slow, jazzy waltz.

Mike had decided to make one last ditch effort for Harvey’s attention. He’d donned the second call boy suit, framed his eyes with a faint line of black kohl, had a shot of tequila at his apartment, and prayed, before heading out.

Harvey stared at him in what could only be described as painful shock.

“What? Poor taste?” Mike asked when he reached Harvey at the bar.

“Wearing one of your slutty suits to your boss’ birthday party? No not at all,” Harvey lied with a smile, passing Mike a drink.

“I don’t know, Jessica seemed to like it when I passed her.”

“Oh?”

“Said something about being spoiled by beautiful people.”

“Oh god someone let her into the mojitos already.”

Mike laughed. “Well it’s her birthday, she’s entitled.”

“You look good,” Harvey said, brushing against him. “I like it almost better than the gray one.”

“I thought you might.”

“Well look at you two.” They turned to see Marcus making his way over to them. “I can see why people quake in fear when you approach.”

Harvey laughed and hooked an arm around his brother. “Marcus this is Mike.”

“Holy shit,” Mike hurriedly set down his drink so he could give Marcus a hug. “Dude it’s awesome to finally meet you!”

“And you, I mean I heard so much about you, it’s nice to have a face for all the stories.”

“Marcus-” Harvey warned.

“He never shuts up about you. It’s Mike this and Mike that and Mike and I did this awesome thing-”

“Don’t you have a band to be conducting?” Harvey asked, shoving his brother away. 

Marcus just laughed. “You and I’ll talk in a bit Mike, I promise.”

Harvey watched him go and sighed, turning to look at Mike. 

“All the time, huh?”

“Oh shut up.”

It was a nice sort of reassurance. “Hey, it’s sweet.”

“Yeah that’s me, sweet,” Harvey rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “Look, I want you to be straight with me.”

“What about?”

“Why did you do all this?” Harvey asked, nodding to his suit and the eyeliner.

“I told you.”

“No you didn’t. You threw around some flimsy possible answers to shut me up. I’d like to know why? Not that I don’t enjoy the whole thing, but it’s….” Harvey shrugged. “Not you?”

Mike laughed softly. “It is me, but I guess I’m just playing that part of me up a bit more than usual.”

“Why though?”

“You thought I was getting bored.”

Harvey frowned. “That’s what this is about?”

Mike nodded. “You were worried I was getting bored and I just… I don’t know it seemed so ridiculous to me. I thought if I acted out a bit more, showed you that-” He fell silent as a few associates moved in next to him to grab drinks. “Look you’re stuck. Okay? That was the point. You’re stuck.” He leaned in. “I wanted to remind you.”

Harvey leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. “By acting sex crazed.” 

“You make me that way, I just try to behave.” Mike wiggled his eyebrows.

That made Harvey laugh. “God what have I gotten myself into.”

“The best damn mess of your life, that’s what.”

And he couldn’t even begin to doubt the truth of that.

Mike stayed glued to Harvey’s side for the majority of the evening, grabbing them drinks from passing waiters, dancing horribly on the floor, chatting amiably with other guests while Harvey did the same. It was such a comfort, having Mike there, looking the way he did, and having him devoted to Harvey’s attention. It was shallow and selfish, Harvey knew that, but it didn’t make it any less wonderful. When someone would throw a flirtatious comment at Mike, he’d just let it fall on deaf ears, choosing instead to listen to what Harvey was saying next to him.   
God his ego had never been more happier and his insecurities had never been more silent. It was almost enough to make him regret agreeing to sing in front of everyone.

But a few heavy drinks made that regret vanish just as fast.

He left Mike at Donna’s side, telling him some bullshit story about calling a client or running to the men’s room, he wouldn’t remember the next morning, and met his brother in the hall to get their instruments. Marcus had insisted they play with their personal guitars, his own Sandy already slung over his shoulder, and Harvey’s Lucy resting happily in her red velvet lined case.   
“When was the last time you brought her out?” Marcus asked as Harvey checked to see if she was still in tune.

“A few months ago. Got nostalgic after a shitty day.”

“What’d you play?”

“Billy Joel mostly.”

“Ahh your go to soul music for shitty days.”

“Only when I’m feeling mildly bitter about it.”

“Yeah otherwise its just the blues and serving your heart up on a platter.”

Harvey laughed and pulled off his jacket. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. “I want to tell you now, that you’re a manipulative dick.”

Marcus kissed his cheek. “Part of the family charm, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah, get your scrawny ass out there.”

“You think Dad would be proud?”

Harvey nodded, hooking an arm around his brother’s still slim shoulders as they made their way back to the ballroom. “Prouder than ever.”

“Good.”

The crowd was still chatting loudly as the band rearranged themselves for Harvey and Marcus to take center stage, so they didn’t notice Harvey amongst the musicians. They just kept chatting and drinking and laughing until Marcus cleared his throat in the microphone.

“Ladies and Gents, as it is a very important woman’s birthday,” He said, acknowledging Jessica with a wave of his hand. “The band and I have a special treat for you all. Now, earlier this evening I neglected to introduce myself.”

The crowd murmured and Harvey smiled, his back still turned to them as he stood just out of the spotlight. This was insane, he told himself, insane and ridiculous and he’d never live it down. He found he was kind of alright with that.

“My name is Marcus. And the lovely Ms. Pearson has played a very important role in my life and life of someone very important to me. You might know him actually. Kind of an asshole really but hey he’s got a winning smile.”

Confused laughter as everyone waited for Marcus to continue. Harvey turned, still in shadow, and he could see Jessica grinning like a delighted fool, Mike standing between her and Donna in amused confusion.

“I would like to introduce my partner for the remainder of your musical entertainment, at Jessica’s request. My brother, Harvey.” Marcus turned to give Harvey space in the spotlight and the loud, fluttering gasp of surprise from the room was a sound he’d cherish.

The crowd continued to twitter in surprise and confusion as Harvey stepped forward to the first mic, guitar hoisted under his arm and that old winning smile on his face. He leaned in to the mic, eyes finding Jessica’s face in the crowd.

“Hello,” He purred into the mic, his voice low and rough. “I’m Johnny Cash.”

The band began to play right on cue, his own fingers moving from pure memory as Folsom Prison Blues sounded through the ballroom, amidst the shocked applause and flustered screaming from the tipsy guests.

It had been years before he’d performed in front of so many people. If his memory was right, it had been in college, with a few friends in a bar, just screwing around with their voices and their guitars. He and Marcus hadn’t performed on stage together since before their mother left, maybe even earlier. He’d never had time for it, and then there had been a point, probably somewhere around Cameron ruining him, where he worried it’d be an embarrassment instead of a talent.

God, had he missed it.

They sang five songs, jumping from jazz to blues and back to the old rock and roll Jessica never admitted to enjoying. They played Billy Joel’s Christie Lee and Why Should I Worry, Stevie Wonder’s Signed Sealed Delivered, Down by the Riverside, for which they ignored their guitars and got the crowd involved, cla[[ing out the rhythm. And finally, he and Marcus fought over the microphone for a duet version of Hound Dog. which made the crowd, and more importantly Jessica, laugh. 

Then Marcus stepped aside and gave Harvey the floor.

“Well now, I bet none of you saw that one coming.” He said, voice still low and laced with amusement. “And just to be clear, you’re welcome to give me shit about this on monday, but thanks to the open bar I can’t tell any of you apart so-”

The laughter made him grin. “It’s been a long ass while since I’ve gotten up in front of people to sing. But Jessica asked and denying Jessica is a mistake one should never make. I’m sure we’re all aware of that.”

Jessica was doubled over in a fit of giggles. Mike was watching him with glittery, watery eyes and a ridiculous smile.

“She asked me, and Marcus, to sing as a present. Which is a dumb present really. Since I would have gotten her that fancy necklace she really wanted but thought was too ostentatious to buy for herself.” He paused. “Hey Jessica, check your purse.”

She did and held up the wrapped present with a shout of laughter. “Damn it, Harvey!”

“You’re welcome!” He’d bought it a few days in advance, despite agreeing to sing. “Now, let’s see, I was going to say something…. Oh right, I’m going to be up here, with Marcus, for the next half hour or so, so I guess we’ll do requests at some point, prove we actually have talent-”

“Play Wonderwall!” And associate shouted from the back.

“And you’re fired,” Harvey replied without missing a beat, the crowd laughing. “But first I figure, as a gift, I’d sing a few songs that I once sang for Jessica when I was a lowly associate.” He adjusted his grip on the guitar. “She has this tradition where she takes all her promising young associates, the ones she thinks might make partner, out to dinner. Usually she takes them to these really classy, swanky restaurants, interrogates them, and then has them pay for the pricey dinner. Louis warned me so I’d be prepared.”

In the crowd, Louis saluted Harvey with his glass of wine and a laughing smile. 

“So here I am this terrified associate, being summoned for this all important dinner,” Harvey continued and he could see Jessica laughing at the memory. Mike was watching him with poorly hidden glee. “And instead of Angelo’s or Iago’s or any of the other high class joints she’d taken the others too, we pull up at this old blues bar. It’s this old place in Hell’s Kitchen, still there, where they serve booze and bar food and you settle in to listen to all these blues musicians have a go at the mic. And some nights, they have an open Mic night.”

There was a soft murmur of pained laughter.

“I’m sure you can all guess which night we happened to walk in.”

Harvey gave them a moment to laugh, taking a glass of water offered by his brother and sipping it before continuing. “Anyway, we eat, talk, have a few drinks and somewhere along the line my cocky self makes some joke about how awesome I’d be at the open mic. Jessica dares me to get up on stage and sing, to back up my arrogant claims. And I mean, the last thing I wanted was for her to think I couldn’t deliver. I wanted to impress her. So I put down my name, grabbed a spare guitar and that was the first time Jessica ever heard me perform. You remember that, Jess?”

She nodded and hid her face in her hand, shaking with laughter.

Mike was in awe.

Sure, he reasoned, it was probably thanks to the number of drinks Harvey’d had, but the man on stage was so vastly different, and yet still so similar, to the man he’d fallen for. He was lively and charismatic, just like he always was, but there was a carefree joy to him as well, that Mike had never witnessed before. He was beautiful.

“Then you’ll most likely remember which songs I sang,” Harvey said with a weak laugh. “I’ve got a couple but the first one was a favorite of ours. And is a favorite of someone else I’m a bit fond of.” Mike felt his face flush when Harvey met his eye with that warm honey laced grin. Harvey adjusted the guitar and cleared his throat, strumming at the guitar absently for a moment.

“I call this song- My Brother is an Asshole for roping me into this and by the Time I’m done singing y’all are gonna think I’m sleeping with my boss.”

Mike had never seen Jessica laugh so hard.

Harvey cleared his throat. “Also known as- I Walk the Line.”

In an instant, Jessica’s laughter ceased and was replaced with a surprised smile and watery eyes.

“Jessica, in all seriousness,” Harvey said, his voice shifting into that low intimate tone he only used when he was saying something very important and felt unimaginably vulnerable. “You mean the world to me. And I am honored to be in your presence each and every day. Yes, I fuck up. A lot actually. And I know some days you probably regret stealing me from the mail room. But you’re my family. And I will do everything in my power to always do right by you, at the end of the day.” He hoisted the guitar up under his arm. “Love you, Boss.”

And with that, he began to play.

He sang four songs for Jessica, following the first with You are my Sunshine, a shaky acoustic, but still fun, rendition of Dela, which had Jessica dancing with Louis on the floor, and wrapping up the set with a slow and sweet At Last.

He and Marcus sang a few requests, making duets out of songs clearly not meant for two singers, fooling around on stage like they were teenagers again, crashing their dad’s show at the bar. Mike danced with Rachel and Donna and Katrina, but he could have watched Harvey perform all night.

Then, Harvey announced his final song.

“I’m a bit out of practice and I’ll probably not have a voice tomorrow as it is, so I’m sorry but this’ll be my last song.” The disappointed groans made him smile. “Aw, you guys are sweet. But still, last song.”

Mike dropped into a vacant seat at the bar to listen.

“And, I’d like to do something weird, and dedicate it to someone.” Harvey’s eyes found his for a moment, before scanning the crowd again. “Someone special, a pain in my ass but somehow still manages to be the best part of my day.”

Harvey’s eyes found him again and they held a warmth and a longing that told Mike all he needed to know.

It was for him.

“It’s a newer song, heard it on the radio and it stuck so I had to teach myself. Apologies if it’s a bit shaky. Made some changes cause I can’t do falsetto to save my life.”

Mike held his breath as Harvey began to play.

It was low and jazzy and rough, the band filling in the spaces left by the pauses of Harvey’s guitar, the drums steady and humming. Mike could have sworn he knew the song, it felt familiar, old and worn with love. Harvey sang it low and rough in his throat, Marcus humming along to add harmony.

“Lemme be your everlasting light, sun when there is none.” Harvey had his eyes closed as he sang, purring into the mic. “I’m a shepherd for you, and I’ll guide you through. Lemme be your everlasting light.” 

Mike could see people looking at Donna, winking, congratulating her, and as expected, she blew them off and laughed about it. Because Harvey’d never sing a song like that for Donna. His love for her didn’t fit in a song. Not all of it anyway. Maybe he’d hoped Harvey’s love for him, the love he’d never publicly admitted to until that night, would have been too much for a song. But then-

“Let me be your everlasting light, I'll hold and never scold. In me you can confide when no one's by your side, Let me be your everlasting light.” Harvey’s eyes found him again.

But then words were their moniker. Words were their power and their secret keeper. Words and songs and quotes and quips from other people were how they said the things that scared them most. It had always been that way between them.

“Oh baby, can't you see It's shinin' just for you. Loneliness is over, dark days are through. They're through-”

So maybe whatever it was Harvey felt for him, Mike reasoned, couldn’t be put into his own words. It was too new, too precious, for his own everyday words. Mike felt his chest tighten as Harvey’s eyes slid open again and fell on him, this time, not looking away.

“Let me be your everlasting light, a train goin' 'way from pain. Love is the coal  
that makes this train roll, let me be your everlasting light.”

The song came slowly to an end, Harvey and Marcus took a bow, and Mike tried to remember how to breathe. He remembered when he found Harvey in the crowd and instead of ignoring him for appearance’s sake, Harvey pulled him into a dance. 

They stayed on the dance floor, wrapped in each other’s arms, until the party began to wind down and Jessica announced she was leaving for the evening, thanking everyone for the party, the cake, and the presents. A large group of people stayed for the so called after party, one of the guests who worked as a DJ taking over after the band packed up. Marcus grabbed them to let them know he’d be staying with Donna that night, sharing drinks and embarrassing stories. That left the condo blissfully empty.

Harvey took Mike home with him, the ride back filled with as much physical contact as they could manage without giving Ray a free show. Whatever insecurities either of them had, about each other, about the mess they were refusing to call a relationship, were left on the street. Because for the first time since their thing had began, they were both brave enough to admit that one thing they’d kept to themselves-

They were in love.

It was terrifying

It was crazy.

And it was everything they could possibly want.


End file.
